The Hidden Past
by Fudgefeather
Summary: Death the Kid finds a mysterious box containing a single photo album - Which sends him back to the time when his dad was a kid!What will Kid find out about his dad's past? And is there a reason his dad never talks about it?
1. The Mysterious Photo Album

Chapter One

The Mysterious Photo Album

(Kid's POV)

"Hey, Kid! When are ya gonna get outta that basement?" Patty yelled at the top of her lungs down at him. "Urgh, as soon as I get this box!" Kid yelled back. It was annoying for him to have to be tugging out a huge box _(When did it get here, anyway? It hadn't been there before.)_ that was making the whole basement assymetrical, to his utter horror.

With a final triumphant tug, Kid pulled out the box. _Hmm._ What was in it that made it so heavy, not willing to budge? Kid opened the box slowly. Inside was a single, small photo album. Nothing big, nothing bulky, a small photo album that, as he picked it up, weighed only a few ounces. _Hmm. Strange._ It had a name on it. Shinigami. He knew that name. It was the name of his father. He knew it just as well as he knew his own full name. Death the Kid. He opened the photo album, hoping to see pictures of his father, wondering what his father looked like, not for the first time, he knew. But it was blank. Not a single picture to be seen. _Odd._ Kid reached out to touch a place where a picture should have been… And felt himself falling into blackness.

When Kid revived, he was nowhere near Wallow Mansion. In fact, he had never been here in his life. It wasn't in Death City, that was for sure! But… If it wasn't Death City, where was it? Kid looked around for answers. "Whoo-hoo!" Guys! _Guys_! Come check out this view!" Kid whirled around. Behind him, staning on a hill, was… himself! How could this be possible? The figure that looked like him laughed as he glaced around. What was going on here? It looked exactly like him; it had the Sanzu lines, black hair, piercing golden eyes… But it couldn't be! For the figure was horribly and disgustingly _unsymmetrical_! Although on its jacket _(So similar to his own!)_ it had white lines to mimic those in its hair, they were positioned off center, and its shoulders had spikes coming out, two one one side, three on the other _(Where had he seen that before? Why couldn't he remember?)_

Slowly, one other figure followed. He wore a long green robe, and a yellow scarf over it. "You couldn't just wait for us?" he asked _(Why was he using plural?)_ "Did you _really_ have to rush up here so quickly?"

"Oh, Hi! Hiya! Took you a long time, eh, Eibon? Of course! You know me! I can't help it!"

"Nonetheless, Shinigami, why can't you wait for us?" Eibon replied, somewhat exasperated. Of course. It was his father.

(Shini's POV)/

Shinigami turned slightly. "Hey, Ashy, are you coming up?"

"No! And stop calling me Ashy, my name's Ashura!" a somewhat smaller boy yelled up at him, his whole body quivering in fear, with a scarf covering his three red eyes. Shinigami only laughed. "It isn't THAT far up, you'll be fine! Nothing to worry about!"

"No!"

And with that, Ashura passed out from a direct Shinigami chop to the head.

"That'll leave a mark."

"Sorry!"

"Why can't you warn before you give those things?"

"Sorry!"

"Why can't you leave him alone, he's fearful enough as it is!"

"Hey! Do you want one, too?" Shinigami gave Eibon a playful look. He never fully listened to the serious comments that his friend made, he was on the whole more playful. Eibon responded with an eyeroll, something he often gave to his less serious friend. "At least don't kill the other half of his brain cells, the ones that aren't completely overwhelmed by fear!"

"Uh, Guys?" Ashura was waking up, and was shivering again. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Shinigami laughed. "_Father? Is that… Is that you?_"

Shinigami froze. What…. What was that noise? It sounded ghostlike, faraway, uncertain… What was it? He turned and caught a glimmer of a soul nearby, and saw (Or at least, he thought so) that a faint, shiming person was standing there, with only his outline showing. He had black hair, the sanzu lines... was this _possible_? Who was he seeing? "Um... let's maybe go... I think I just saw a ghost of an old shinigami," he whispered to the others. "G-g-ghost?" Ashura whimpered, already locked up in terror. Shinigami rolled his eyes at him. "I only thought I saw something, ya know. It's not like it's gonna jump out and grab us!"

Nonetheless, as they were leaving, Shinigami looked nervously over his shoulder. He didn't understand. Where had the 'ghost' gone to? And what was happening? Something that happened in the past? Why was it haunting him now, so suddenly?

(Kid's POV)/

"I'll follow you, father. I _must _know what happened in the past. I want to know who you are, _what _you are behind that mask of yours. I will find you. I will make myself known to you. Because I need to."

And with that, Kid followed his father.

**Author's Note: Boy! Am I excited about this! It's my first story up here, and it delves into the life of my second favorite character in Soul Eater! Shinigami-Sama! He doesn't have enough fanfics...**

**Yes, I do believe that when he was young he was friends with both Eibon and Ashura (Who has a somewhat Crona-like personality XD).**


	2. The Ghost from the Future?

Chapter two of the Hidden Past

Shinigami's POV/

"I'm bored. Wanna tell spooky stories?"

"Wh-what? No! No way!"

"Shinigami!"

"Gee, I was only suggesting it!" Shinigami replied with a smile. He was sitting in a small clubhouse that had obviously been built by himself and the other two. A red eye peeked out at him from under a set of scarves nearby. "Are you _sure_ you're not gonna tell spooky stories?" Ashura asked nervously. Shinigami laughed. "Of course not! I know you'd be to scared to sleep if I did, and you can be cranky when you don't sleep enough!"

Ashura's scarves opened up in the center, revealing his three crimson eyes. "Whew! I hate it when you do that! Why do shinigamis tell such scary stories?" he whimpered slightly, but he looked relieved. Which, for Ashura, was not normal. When he had his scarves off and his eyes showing, he almost always looked fearful (Although it would be wrong to say that he wasn't all the time). But Shinigami had to give him credit, only when the somewhat skinny boy was feeling comfortable with his surroundings would he take that mask-like scarf off. "I'm going to go outside for a while, it's a bit stuffy in here," Shinigami yawned, before trotting over to the door and going out. Ashura and Eibon turned to each other before beginning a (mostly) relaxed conversation.

Kid's POV/

Kid watched as his father exited the small clubhouse. The younger Shinigami looked around, and started. "You again… I can swear I saw you again… where are you?" Shinigami asked, looking around _(apparently he could see him again?). _Kid walked up to his father. "_I'm right here_," he whispered, putting his hand on his dad's shoulder. Shinigami froze, his golden eyes widening. He had obviously not been expecting an actual reply. "Who are you?"

Kid did not reply. He couldn't. But Shinigami ran inside before he could even think of anything to say. So much for talking to his dad… But the door was slightly open, and Kid snuck inside

Shinigami's POV/

"GUYS! I saw the ghost thing again!" Shinigami cried as he ran inside. He tore off the scarf that was still open around Ashura's neck and thrust it over his own head, shivering like the scarf's owner was so prone to do. "Hey! Wait! I don't want to see it either!" Ashura yelped, his three eyes widening as he dived into the scarf. "OW! Get off!"

"Sorry!"

"Shinigami… OW!" For Shinigami had hit his own head with the Shinigami chop intended for Ashura. "Guys. Calm down. It's probably just the wind or something." Eibon said sensibly. "HEY! I am NOT the wind!" came the voice, clear for the first time. Eibon must've heard it, because he let out a loud yelp and dived under the scarf as well. "Um… Guys? This scarf was only meant for one, I guess two's okay, but three…? Seriously?" Ashura pointed out, feeling slightly squished. "Yeah. Sorry," Shinigami said backing out of the scarf. He looked up, hoping that maybe the ghost would be gone. But it was still there. And it wasn't a ghost. In fact, it looked stable. And it was a shinigami. It had the lines of sanzu in its hair. "Who are you?" he asked nervously as Eibon popped his head out of Ashura's scarf. The figure looked at him directly. "My name… My name is Death the Kid."

**Author's Note: Ohhhhhhhh, this is where things get interesting! Kid is somewhat stuck now! He's now visible to everyone!**

**In the next chapter, Shinigami gets the big shock. XD Oh, yes. I'm going to go write it now.**


	3. Dark Secrets

Chapter three of the Hidden Past

(Kid's POV)/

"Death the Kid, eh?"

His father looked him over curiously. "That fits you! Say, you look a lot like me, weird, eh?"

Kid swallowed, a little nervously. "Yeah, I guess so," he commented nonchalantly _(At least, he hoped he did). _"Death the Kid is a long name, though," Shinigami said glancing over him again, his head tilted over to the side in a position exactly like his older self. _So, you were this flexible when you were young, too?_ Kid thought. "Yeah, it is, but you can call me Kid or Kiddo," he replied, shrugging. "Great! I like Kiddo!" Shinigami remarked, thumping Kid on the back. _'That is _so_ like you, dad.'_

"This is Eibon, one of my friends, and the other in the head scarves who's sitting in the corner is Ashura!" Shinigami commented happily. Kid looked them both over, and saw that Eibon, who looked moderately friendly, had an _uncentered_ yellow scarf wrapped around his neck, and his tan hair draped _asymmetrically_! "… EIBON IS HORRIBLY ASSYMETRICAL!" Kid yelled suddenly. Eibon looked confused. "What do you mean, '_horribly_' asymmetrical, he's _perfectly_ asymmetrical!" Shinigami laughed, thumping Kid on the back. "Besides, what with the Sanzu lines in your hair, you aren't very symmetrical, either!"

Kid froze. "You're right, I'm worthless garbage who doesn't deserve to be a shinigami!"

Shinigami looked at his future son with surprise, sweat drops forming on his head. "They are cute, though!" he offered, trying to be helpful. Eibon rushed over and patted Kid on the back. "It's okay, you'll be fine!" he whispered to the young shinigami. Kid raised his golden eyes to look up at Eibon. "Sorry, it's just I'm an obsessive compulsive, and to me, everything must be symmetrical," Kid shrugged. "Whoa, whoa whoa! Symmetry? No way!"

"It's the ultimate order and balance!" Kid protested. Not that his father ever really cared for symmetry, anyway. "Eh? Well, I like order and balance, but… Eh, you'll be falling over a lot if you believe that, because the world is utterly chaotic now."

"Why?"

A worried look passed over his father's face. Only for a second, then it passed. "Oh, well, it can wait until tomorrow, can't it?" Eibon and Ashura exchanged worried glances. _Trust my father to put something this important off._

(Kid's POV continued)/

"Why do you have to stand on ME?" Ashura whispered to Shinigami, who was standing on his shoulders. "Because, you're the only one small enough that I can stand on without being seen," Shinigami whispered back. They were in a trash bin, and the smell was beginning to get to Kid's head. "Why are we here again?" he asked Eibon, who shrugged. "Shinigami wants to find out why those kishin are meeting here."

Kid started. "F-full kishin…? But I thought he said they were only kishin eggs?" Eibon gave Kid a serious look. "Kid, you will come to realize soon that kishin eggs are not controlled. They are allowed to roam free. They form into real kishin. And, well…" Eibon trailed off and looked uncertainly up at Kid's father, who was listening to the kishin's conversation outside. Kid was surprised. Why didn't the current Shinigami control it? "The meeting's over. Come. Hurry. There is one person we must not miss."

With that, Shinigami climbed out of the trash dumpster, pulling Ashura out after him. Eibon climbed out easily, whereas Kid jumped over the side easily. They began to stalk a man wearing all black so that they could not see his face. Kid could hear his father's low snarl as he tracked him, then leapt in front of him. "What were you doing, meeting with those kishin?" Shinigami spat out furiously. The man grinned. "Ah. Shinigami. With Eibon and Ashura. How typical." Kid realized with a jolt that the man could not see him. Ashura was trembling even more fiercely than usual, and Kid could see that he was terrified of this person. Shinigami narrowed his eyes even further. "It's time to end this… _father_."

(Shin's POV!)/

"What do you mean? I think you're just overreacting," Shinigami's father grinned, a sour look coming across his face. "No! I'm not! Shinigami are supposed to protect _order_, and you're throwing the world out of balance!" Shinigami yelled violently, rushing forward at his father, his hand out. He could tell that his voice had deepened when he was talking to his father, and that his attack was not his general Shinigami chop, but a full-fledged Reaper Chop. "So. That's how it's going to be," his father whispered, grinning evilly before blocking the attack. But his father was not expecting the power behind the attack. It was full of rage, hate, fear, disappointment, betrayal… His father's block was just barely holding him back. But all the mixed emotions inside Shinigami were hurting him. He could feel himself slipping…. "NO! SHINIGAMI!"

It was Kid… He could tell by the voice…. He knew his dad had not sensed Kiddo, maybe… Kid must be thinking the same thing, because he was running forward. Something was materilzing in his hand… a skateboard? Kid threw it onto the ground and jumped on it, propelling himself into the older shinigami, stunning Shinigami's father and causing blood to fly out of his mouth as he fell backwards. Shinigami's blow connected as well, sending his father flying even farther and causing a deep pit around him. Slowly, his father got up, and narrowed his eyes at him. "Next time, I won't let you get away."

With that his father ran off. Shinigami watched him slowly for a while, panting, before collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.

(Kid's POV)/

It was later that night. Eibon, Ashura, and Kid had had to drag Shinigami back to the clubhouse. Although the shinigami looked fine on the outside, Eibon had revealed that he was wounded internally, although he did not know how. Luckily, shinigami are very resistent to injury, and before long, Shinigami was waking up. But Kid could see in his eyes how disturbed he was. He had just woken up a second ago and had begun to ponder on this. "Hey."

He felt himself being poked at, and opened his eyes to see his (_Much younger_) father standing before him. "C-can I sleep with you? I'm kinda scared…. Never before has any argument with my dad been so serious…." Shinigami looked at Kid, his eyes wide and pleading. Any other time, Kid would've refused, saying "W-what? SLEEP with me? No way!" But his father's eyes were so haunting, so upset, so shaken… and slowly, Kid remembered how, when he was young, when he was afraid, his father had always been near to him, had always calmed him down… Maybe he could have the same effect on his father. "Sure," Kid smiled. Shinigami brightened and pushed in close to Kid, then curling up. Kid lay an arm around his father (He know knew how it his father felt to comfort him when he was scared) and slowly, he too fell asleep.

Kid woke up in a place he had been before. He remembered when he had been here. It was when he was a kid and had a hard time falling asleep. In these dreams, his dad would aways come to him and comfort him. "Hi."

Kid looked up. It was his younger father, looking at him somewhat awkwardly. "I know what you're gonna say. 'Get outta my dream!' But I can't help it! I just want to know…" Shinigami sat down beside Kid. "I know you come from a different time…"

"Eight hundred years in the future, if not more," Kid replied, somewhat surprised that his dad was walking in his dreams, not just appearing. Shinigami looked at him in amazement. "Whoah. You're… I don't know how to describe it," Shinigami confessed. He puhed himself into Kid slightly. "But what I wanted to know is… What's your dad like?"

Kid started at the question, then calmed down. "Well, he's really cool, if asymmetrical. He always knows what to do, and he can always make things right. He represents order and all that is good in this world."

"I like this guy already," Shinigami said, calming down somewhat. Kid smiled. "He rooted his own soul to a city he founded to prevent a kishin from escaping. He knew he could never leave the city, but it didn't matter to him. He started an academy where people could train to fight evil because he could no longer leave. He's a bit of a jokster. He loves it when people are happy, but sometimes he unconsciously annoys them because of his actions. He always keeps his face under a mask… sometimes I wonder if anythings under it, if he's even human… But somehow, I just know there's something under there."

Shinigami looked in wonder at Kid's description. "I really like this guy," he whispered. "What's his name?" he asked curiously.

"Well… He's called Lord Death by some. I call him honorable father, sometimes just 'father' or 'dad'… But his real name… His real name is Shinigami."

Kid watched as his father's eyes widened. "What? You mean…?"

Kid looked directly into Shinigami's own golden eyes. "Yes. You are my father."

**Author's Note -**

**Shinigami: No... that's not true... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**lol.**

**Because it needed to be done.**

**Because I also like Star Wars.**

**No, this is not incest or such, just (For Kid) bonding more with his father and (For Shinigami) a way to calm down and actually be with someone who really seems to care and understand... Daw, Shini needs a hug here *Does so*. His father is horrible... Don't worry, by the next day, he's gonna be mostly fine!**


	4. The scary stories

**Author's note: Whew! sorry this took so long, I was animating something, I drew the cover for another fanfic I'm writing, and I was watching some videos on YouTube (Mostly Shinigami ones! I love StarryKitty94's videos with him XD) First time writing from some person other than Kid or Shini's POV! And I wrote more with Eibon in this chapter 'cus I like him and hadn't been giving him enough story time XP.**

Chapter four of the Hidden Past

(Ashura's POV)/

"Hey. Ashura. Ashy. Wake up. You don't want to miss this."

Ashura slowly woke up, sensing rather than seeing through his many scarves that it was Eibon above him. But even though he knew it was his friend, he started anyway. "Please, don't do that anymore, it scares me. What is it?" Ashura asked, pushing himself up and shuddering in fear. "Take your scarves off, you'll wanna see it," he heard Eibon whisper. Slowly, Ashura opened up his scarves, making sure that nothing bad had happened, that the clubhouse, the first place he ever felt anything close to being unafraid, had not been damaged. Nothing. He widened the crack until all three of his eyes were showing. "Look," Eibon said, pointing to a heap over by one of the walls.

By the wall, Shinigami and the newcomer (Ashura was still somewhat scared of him) were sleeping next to each other, the later havng his arm resting over the former _(To comfort him…?). _At first, Ashura looked on at the scene, feeling a bit hurt and left out _(Wait. Was he _really_ feeling that?). _But then, his face softened into the rarest thing that ever happened. He gave a peaceful smile. "You're not going to let him forget this, are you?" he asked Eibon. Eibon gave him a weird look. "Never."

(Kid's POV)/

"Okay. Spooky story time. I have a story specifically designed for two of you," Shinigami said, resting in his "I'm thinking of something" pose, the same one he had as an adult. "You first, Kiddo."

"Honestly, you're just doing that to annoy me, aren't you?" Kid said, rolling his eyes at his dad. "Yes. Yes I am. Okay, anyway, I had to think _really_ hard on this one. Spooking another shinigami is hard. But finally, I can up with this." Shinigami grinned widely at this. "Once, there was a boy named Kid, who was a shinigami. He liked to have things symmetrical. A lot. He was obsessed with it. He lived in a house that was called Wallows Mansion, inside a town called Death City."

Shinigami grinned even wider. "One day, someone came and built a house across the street from his. At first Kid didn't care, he didn't really look at the house, even though it was across from his favorite window. But he kept getting a weird feeling about that house… one day, he finally decided to look out at it," Shinigami lit a flashlight, causing spooky shadows to appear on his face, "and he found that the house across the street… was disustingly… ASYMMETRICAL!"

Kid screamed and dived under a blanket, not wanting to hear anymore of that story. An asymmetrical house? In front of his own? He could just _die_.

Eibon rolled his eyes, not seeming to find anything scary. "Why are you diving under there like that? It isn't even scary, and that's something, coming from me," Ashura asked, his scarves hanging open around his face."I'm sorry, it's just something I can't stand. It's just so disgusting, I can't bear it. I couldn't bear to be beaten by a house, if I am I do not deserve to be a shinigami and should die and be thrown out as garbage."

"HA! As if! Garbage, my foot! You really are weird, eh?" Shinigami asked, tilting his head to the side. "Ya know, you can't be garbage with those cute white stripes in your hair!"

Kid stiffened and fell over, beating the ground and wailing that he was garbage, utter _GARBAGE_. Shinigami and Eibon exchanged glances and fell over in a laughing fit. Ashura looked on cautiously, a bit scared by Kid's sudden actions. "Well, I guess this is my first encounter with OCD, best to learn from it!" Eibon said, pushing his glasses which had fallen off during his laughing fit back onto his face. _(Darn Eibon. He was still grinning. How dare he.)_

Kid's patience right now snapped and he leapt wildly at Eibon, swinging at what he hoped was his face. But Eibon was a good fighter, and soon they were rolling around. A squeak was all that told Kid that Ashura had been caught in the pile-on. "Hey, hey, hey, whoah!" Shinigami warned suddenly, but it was too late. Kid and Eibon (Along with Ashura, who had been caught in the pile) rolled into him, then smashed into a wall.

Ashura (Who later SWORE that although he had recovered his face with his scarves, had seen stars flying about) was on the bottom, with Kid, Eibon, and Shinigami on top of him (It hurts to have three people on you). Eibon was seeing a large collections of books swirling about him, along with things resmebling the magic tools he would create as an adult (Including the BREW). Meanwhile, Shinigami and Kid were seeing skulls (Kid also saw eights, but he wouldn't admit it. Shinigami's skulls looked like those on the mask he would come to wear in later years). Ashura was the first to wake up (Because he could feel the weight of everyone on top of him), and began to whine loudly, effectively waking everyone else up. After that, they began to argue whose fault it was (Everyone getting whacked at some point either by a Shinigami chop, a scarf, a large, heavy book, or whatever Kid was using as a weapon) and after a little while, all fell over, exhausted by the night's arguments.

**Author's note: Oh yus, No one is happy with each other. Kid saw eights, lol. Now, I would like all of you to take a glance at this and appreciate the least mentioned character in this, EIBON! He needs more love. I've written more for Ashura then for him, and I like Eibon more XP.**

**Kid had nightmares that night about an asymmetrical house...**

**Well, in the next chapter, we come across Liz, Patty (Again!), and Spirit! OwO YAY!**


	5. And what ARE weapons, KidKun?

**AN: Yay! another chappie! I'm probably only gonna update this once a day because of school, and also because I have two fanfics to update now (This will come first, I wanna write it the most.) And I also like to draw, so... But hey, one chapter a day is better than nothing, right?**

**And I found a nice theme/song for this fic when I watched A Soul Eater AMV. I don't exactly know the name of the song, though. *Dies***

**And speaking of songs, when I was writing that last chapter where Shinigami snuggles with Kid, I was listening to 'The Last Night' by Skillet, and it was so fittingly awesome XD**

Chapter five of the Hidden past

(Spirit's POV)/

Spirit knocked on the door of Wallow Mansion. Today, he had no idea why, but he just felt he needed to visit Death the Kid. Liz opened the door for him. "Hi, Liz, I just came to see Kid," Spirit explained. Liz looked at him questioningly. "Does his father want him or something?"

Spirit shrugged. "No, I just had a weird feeling that I needed to come over today," he explained, hoping that it was good enough. Liz stared at him, making Spirit feel embarrassed, but she let him in. "He's down in the basement, fighting a box that's making the whole area asymmetrical," Liz explained, rolling her eyes at Kid's behavior. Spirit nodded, somewhat understandingly, because he had know Kid since the boy was a baby. He knew how Kid was obsessed with all things symmetrical, how asymmetrical things sent him into fits.

"Hey, Patty, is Kid coming up soon?" Liz asked her twin sister. Actually, it was only because he knew them did Spirit know they were twins. You couldn't have guessed from the way they looked, one being shorter, with shorter, lighter hair. "Only two minutes ago did he say that he was coming back up soon," Patty replied. "KID! Are you done yet? Spirit is here!" Liz yelled down into the basement. There was no reply. "Hmmm…." Liz looked down into the basement. "KID'S NOT DOWN THERE!"

"What?" Spirit said, jumping up. "I'm sure he's down there," Patty assured her sister, before looking down herself. "Okay, then. Kid has gone bye-bye," she said finally. Her sister began to shake her. "DON'T YOU REALIZE THE IMPORTANCE OF THIS! KID IS MISSING! WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" Liz yelled at her sister, before turning to go down. And realizing that the basement was dark. She let out a squeak before rushing behind Spirit and pushing him towards the basement. "Let's follow the nice, big, protective, Death Scythe!" Liz told her sister, her eyes darting for cover. "Okay!" Luckily, Patty was easy with her sister. They then proceeded to push Spirit down the stairs, practically tripping him several times. Once at the bottom, they proceeded to look in every single corner. Patty soon got distracted by an open book on the floor, though. "What is it?" Liz asked, putting a hand on Patty's shoulder. Spirit did the same, wanting to get a better veiw of it. Patty reached out to touch a picture. And Spirit found himself falling into blackness.

(Spirit's POV cont.)/

"Do ya think they're gonna wake up soon?" Spirit heard a strangely familiar voice above him say. "I don't know. It's hard to tell, even for me."

"I'm scared… they fell in here from nowhere…"

"Liz! Patty! And Spirit, too!"

"You know these guys?"

"Yes!"

Spirit pushed himself up. Above him were four boys, one whose face was wrapped in scarves, another with tan hair and glasses. Their were two others in front of him, both of whom looked like Kid. But it wasn't hard for Spirit to tell that the jacketless one was Kid. The other was asymmetrical. "Hello! I'm Shinigami!"

"Sh-shinigami…? My meister… a kid… without mask… how… What?"

Spirit's brain fried and he fainted.

(Shinigami's POV)/

"What was that comment about meister?" Shinigami asked Kid curiously. "In the time I come from, people can transform into weapons. Spirit is one of them. He has eaten the souls of 99 kishin eggs and the soul of one witch, making him one of seven Death Scythes in the world. However, he is the only one with the official title of 'Death Scythe', which is fitting because he's the only one who cn turn into an actual scythe. Death Scythes are your personal weapons," Kid explained. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shinigami said, putting up his hands to stop Kid. "Death Sycthe? Sounds cool! But transforming into weapons? How is this possible?"

"I don't exactly know how, Shini," Kid admitted. _(He didn't want to call him father? Well, I guess 'cus of Eibon and Ashy.)_ "But I know that Patty and Liz are my weapons. They transform into twin guns, something I like–"

"Because it's symmetrical," Shinigami finished for him. "I still don't exactly get it, but it certainly sounds cool."

"I like the name Shini," Ashura thought aloud. Then he blushed profusely under his scarves. "I'll… just go back to being quiet… yeah…"

Shinigami stared at him. Then he noticed something. "Hey. Those other two, your weapons, they're wakin' up."

(I think Kid's POV)/

Indeed, Liz and Patty were stirring. Patty, of course, looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in a neat looking clubhouse, and began to bounce around joyfully. Liz had a different approach, however. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, KID! YOU NEARLY MADE ME DIE OF WORRY! I WENT INTO A DARK, SCARY BASEMENT FOR YOU, AND YET YOU LOOK LIKE YOU DON'T NEED A THING! I'M GONNA SLAP YOU –"

It was then that she realized that Kid was jacketless. Apparently something clicked in her head, because the next thing you know, she was wrapped around him so tightly that Kid couldn't move his arms. Patty didn't want to be left out, and she to, wrapped herself around Kid, who know could barely breathe. "Um, you two, this is great and all, but… Come on? In front of the guys?" Kid asked, profusely red, because he could hear Shinigami and Eibon laughing. Ashura had no idea what was going on, and was trying to keep to his saying that he would keep quiet.

Liz finally let go. "Um, sorry," she said, occasionally giving a cough, "It was just to good of an opportunity to miss."

"Yeah!" Patty agreed wildly. "What do you mean…?" It was only then that Kid remembered that he had used his jacket for a blanket last night and wasn't wearing it. However, this realization didn't appear to make him happy, because the next thing either Liz or Patty knew, he had fainted.

**AN: OH YUS! I support both KidXLiz AND KidXPatty. XD And Ashura's 'Random' comment about liking the name Shini? It WASN'T RANDOM. HE MEANT IT. HE REALLY LIKES SHINIGAMI IN MY RANDOM MIND. Wah, not much Eibon in this chappie... Ah, well. I'm gonna go draw the 'Kid isn't wearing his jacket and so Liz and Patty are hugging him' scene. X3**


	6. FOOL! This is SPARTA!

**Sorry for making you wait so long! here's the next chapter! Guess who appears in it from the chapter name alone!**

Chapter six of the Hidden Past.

(Shini's POV)/

Kid and Spirit were slowly waking up. To Shinigami's delight, Spirit still looked faint. Oh, the endless possiblilities… Good thing that Ashura wasn't as scared of him anymore… "Boo."

Spirit leapt up, screaming, then nearly fainted again. Shinigami flashed a slightly evil grin at him. "What, you don't like ghosts?" he asked, internally rolling about in sheer joy. "No! I'm just used to an older you!" Spirit growled, his teeth clencthed. This only furthered the shinigami's enjoyment. He twisted his head and the upper part of his body to the side. "Pancakes."

Spirit's mouth dropped open. "p-p-PANCAKES! WHAT THE HECK!"

Shinigami snapped back up. "No idea. Percolator out," he grinned, making a mock salute. This could be very amusing… Unfortunately he didn't have time to enjoy it more.

"Uh, Shini," Eibon said from the window. Shinigami resisted the urge to give him a Shinigami Chop, he could sense that Eibon was going to tease him about it for a LONG time, though. He wondered briefly why Ashura had used the nickname on him, Ashura would have been the least likely to do so, he thought. "It's your dad. And he has an army of kishin with him."

"Hah?" Shinigami asked, stunned for a moment. Then he narrowed his eyes. "This means war!" he shouted. "FOOL! This is SPARTA!"

Shinigami watched as Kid pulled a face that loudly declared URGH. Slowly he turned to where the noise came from, his feet. There stood a short, white, humanoid wearing a top hat. "FOOL! You have not yet asked my name. It is Excalibur. I hope you have a good reason for me needing to retreat into this shack from those kishin."

"W-wait, KISHIN!" Spirit whimpered. Liz had found Ashura's scarves and hid under them. "AHHHH! GIRL UNDER MY SCARVES! IT'S A GIRL! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH GIRLS! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" Ashura screamed, running away, paying no heed to the fact Liz had fallen away when he started to run. Shinigami froze as he felt Ashura's head pop up under his jacket and his arms wrap around him, shaking so much that Shinigami himself moved. Shinigami felt to make sure that he could reach Ashura… And then hit him hard, causing Ashura to sink to the floor. "There, there," he murmured, his entire expression changing as he bent down to ruffle Ashura's hair. "It's okay, Ashy-kun."

"Stop calling me Ashy," Ashura whined softly. "Only when the world ends," Shinigami replied, smiling. He could tell that Ashura was now annoyed, and his suspicion was confirmed when he rooled over and put a pillow over his head. "What, you didn't get enough sleep last night?" Shinigami asked, smiling even wider. Ashura didn't reply, only a low growl showing that his mood had swung from fear to annoyance. "Get up, we need a plan," Shinigami persisted. "No."

"Pwease?" Shinigami begged, making a puppy face. "Normally I live to see you make that face. Go away."

Shinigami stiffened, turning slightly red. He was going to use his last resort. Ashura had gone to far. This was unacceptable. Shinigami sat on Ashura's back. This time Ashura squeaked and tried to get up. "You're going to have to stay that way for the rest of the battle planning," Shinigami scolded him. Ashura sighed underneath him. "So, what were we talking about again?" Shinigami asked everyone. They stared at him as if he were weird, then started to talk with each other slightly louder than normal. _'Ashura, I'm gonna kill you SOOOOOO badly for this…'_

(Kid's POV)/

"So, what are we doing again?" Patty asked Kid in gun form. They were just out side the clubhouse. Kid sighed. "The plan is that my dad, Shinigami, along with Spirit, is going to fight the frontline, containing the most powerful kishin, along with his dad. We're going with him to fight the second half of those kishin on the frontline, because there are to many for him and Spirit alone. Spirit isn't even sure that they'll be able to resonate properly. Eibon is taking Excalibur into the second wave, where the less powerful kishin are. Ashura is to fight the kishin eggs. After they've defeated all the kishin and kishin eggs, they join up with us."

It was actually a very short form of their conversation. Kid remembered that Eibon wasn't sure about weilding Excalibur, saying that he wasn't sure there soul wavelengths (Something Kid had told him about in explaining weapons) would match. Excalibur, however, even at that early age, could match soul wavelengths with anyone (It wasn't even the twelfth century yet!). Only one condition did Excalibur have right now, and Kid was beginning to see a connection. As an adult, Excalibur insisted that he get a five hour story-time where he told all the stories. Right now, he wanted to be TOLD stories for five hours, because he loved them. Eibon had told him of course, to which Excalibur replied that he was not a FOOL!

Ashura had remained quiet for most of the discussion, largely because Shinigami was sitting on him. But towards the end, he insisted, he fight, after all, the clubhouse was the only place he'd ever felt safe before. Shinigami was on the verge of saying no, Ashura would get killed, he had no weapons when Ashura hit him with one of his scarves. Actually, Ashura had been intending to simply push him off, but his aim failed because Shinigami was on his back. Nonetheless, Shinigami wasn't happy about being hit. But he still let Ashura fight. Kid sighed. "Ready for the battle of the century?"

**Just so you know, Shinigami is being random at the beginning because it's getting on Spirit's nerves. And Percolator is an old-fashioned coffee-maker. I like to say that word 'cus it be random XD**


	7. I'm Gonna Sacrifice

(Kid's POV)

"HEHEHE PWNED!" Patty laughed as Kid shot down another kishin. "Patty, this isn't a time to be laughing!" Kid shouted back. The momentary distraction was enough for another kishin to rip his long claws across his back, but the attack wasn't well aimed and it did nothing except that it ripped Kid's jacket off. Kid glared at the kishin before shoving one of his guns into the kishin's back and firing, effectively dispatching it. Out of the corner of his eye, Kid saw another one coming for him, claws extended, and he jumped, millimeters away from the claws as they came down to slice him open. Or so he thought until a searing pain in him arm told him that he hadn't completely avoided it.

"KID, WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" Liz yelled as he momentarily let go of her in his pain. This seemed to bring him back from his initial shock from the pain, and he grabbed her before she could fall to the ground. Glancing at the cut in his arm, which had begun a slow but visible healing process, Kid growled. "Couldn't you have had some _class_ and cut _both_ arms symmetrically?" he fumed at the kishin. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Inside their gun forms, Liz and Patty exchanged knowing glances with each other. This was SOOOOO like their meister… "Soul Resonance!"

Kid growled as the black needles which contained the charge of their soul wavelengths built up. "This is what you get… For ruining _my_ symmetry!"

The kishins stared blankly at him, puzzled first about what was going on and second about why he was ranting about symmetry. But at the moment, Kid didn't care. All he wanted to do was kill those kishin because they had _ruined_ his symmetry. And once the bulid up of the resonance was complete… "Death Cannon."

The immensity of the explosion that followed blasted through the entire army of kishin that he had been surrounded by. Kid snorted. "Good riddance. Now, let's go see if we can help my father."

As Kid was about to stalk off to find where Shinigami was, he heard his father give a choked scream, containing only one word. "_EIBON!"_

(Slightly earlier in Shinigami's POV)/

Shinigami neatly sliced through another kishin. "Humph. It's disgusting how many there are here, they really should have been controled better… Well, one more kishin gone for the world's order. Are you feeling a bit better, Spirit?"

"Yeah," the scythe replied, his image flickering up onto the blade. Shinigami gave him a small smile, before tensing. He could feel it. His father's soul. It was very close by.

He whirled around, and sure enough, just behind him, was his father. Not that Shinigami even really considered him his father anymore.

"Well, well. I wasn't expecting things to be this hard, but that's okay. Because things are about to change."

Shinigami growled and gripped Spirit tighter. "Yeah, for you."

"So… that's your… father?" Spirit gasped. "Yep," Shinigami snorted. Before them, the current Grim Reaper grinned. "Who're you talking to, your imaginary FRIEND, hmm? 'Cus it looks like you're being the stupid idiot you've always been and are talking to a _scythe_ like it's real."

His words froze Shinigami. His father… He had heard it was possible, but had never seen it with his own eyes. His father had gone so far down the path of evil that he could no longer sense the souls of another person, only another shinigami or a kishin. But… even though it was said to be possible, it wasn't _truly_ possible, was it? This overwhelming knowledge stopped his soul's beat cold. In the moments it took him to regain any feeling other then sheer terror, his father pulled out his scythe, cold, unfeeling, with no soul whatsoever. "I think that it'll be easy to disarm him," Spirit said hopefully, as the scythe appeared battered and old. Shinigami shook his head. "No… It won't be… that's the Reaper's scythe… Only the true Grim Reaper can carry it… And it's not as weak as it seems…"

His father grinned, sharp teeth showing beneath his ever hooded face. "Well, maybe you're not so frightfully idiotic… Even though I can't believe someone so soft as you is _my_ son."

"And I can't believe someone so _evil_ as you can be my father!" Shinigami spat back. His father's grin changed to a growl, and in moments he delivered a blow with the handle of his scythe that sent Shinigami reeling backwards and falling. "This is easier then I expected," the Grim Reaper said, giving another twisted smile. But as he gave another blow, Shinigami somehow got up to block it. The impact was hard, jolting the younger reaper slightly, and he realized that as soon as he let go, his father would swing… and that would be it. The pressure of scythe on scythe increased until he finally gave in, flying backwards a few feet from the force that had been building up. Just as he thought, his father used the build-up of pressure to swing the scthe back around… "NEVER!"

Time seemed to slow down, just slightly. A green blur. Blood flying by. A sword clattered to the ground right next to Shinigami. And the scythe was jutting slightly out of the back of someone else, who had apparently jumped in front of the scythe before it could hit Shinigami. "Heh," Eibon muttered, his mouth curving into a slight smile as he looked back at the horrified Shinigami. Then he slid off the scythe, hitting the ground just in front of Shinigami. "No… No…" Shinigami murmured, watching his friend bleeding. "_EIBON!"_

**AN: What? Eibon can't be dead, can he? I mean, he was there with Shinigami as one of the Eight Powerful Warriors, right? Unless this isn't real? Or maybe you'll just have to wait until I write the next chapter to see.**

**Sorry it took so long to write this, I had writer's block. Plus, lack of inspiration and failing at writing action scenes (Even ones above... I've half failed on everything before it comes to where Eibon is injured/dies (HA! I didn't tell you which, now did I?)). What finally inspired me to write this was that I was listening to the song Haunted by Disturbed, and on the line "I'm gonna sacrifice, to a tormentor!" I had inspiration. Eibon. Hallelujah. (Did I say that he died? Did I say he didn't? You'll just have to see.)**

**Also, I worked on other stuff... including a story I posted on dA (Not here, mind you) that featured Young!Eibon and young!Shinigami. So I really wasn't in the mood to write more.**

**I'm going to animate this on my YouTube account! :D (It's the same as here... Fudgefeather) But I need voice actors before I start, so please try out if possible!**

**I also support ShinigamiXEibon now. XD**


	8. I must be dreaming

"No… No… Eibon…" Shinigami whispered, practically falling on his best friend as he burst into heartfelt tears. This shouldn't have happened… It COULDN'T have happen… He REFUSED to let this be real. Eibon couldn't die, not now, not EVER. Eibon was his best friend, the one who kept him in check, the one who made all of Shinigami's plans and always let Shinigami take credit without saying a word… No. He would not believe Eibon was dead.

"Shinigami?" Eibon asked, his voice weak. "Yeah?" Shinigami started, hoping that his friend could assure him that he'd live, that everything would be okay… But he knew that the chances of that were zero. "What I did today… to save you… I hope you'll accept it… It was the best thing I could do… But it'll never repay for what you did for me…"

"You're wrong! This is more than anything I could have ever done for you!" Shinigami cried, his eyes widening as blood stained the ground around him. This wasn't HAPPENING, it COULDN'T happen… Eibon blinked up at him. "Not… not for me, it wasn't…"

With that, his eyes slipped shut again, and his heartbeat appeared to have stopped. But whether it was by some miracle or Shinigami's sheer willpower not to let his friend die, Eibon's soul stayed.

"Pity that he had to have stepped in front of you… That he let hisown love of his best friend to get in his way… he might've lived, otherwise…" Shinigami's father said, before giving him a sick, twisted grin. "But no matter, right? I mean, everything and everyone in this world is just a tool to get what you want, right?"

"No," Shinigami growled, getting back up. "No one in this world is to be used! And especially not my best friend. And you killed him. You knew it wasn't his time, and yet you RUTHLESSLY STRUCK HIM DOWN AND _KILLED_ HIM!" he shouted, before advancing yet again on his father, each strike harder and harder, each move more complicated. His burning rage, the desire to save his friend, to rid the world of his father who had took the path of a kishin…

Something around his head seemed to burn. In a complete circle around his head, right where he was sure one of his Sanzu Lines was. And then another. And another. "Shinigami… Wha-what's happening?" Spirit asked, for he had felt the same thing Shinigami had. An immense build-up of power, that followed each burning sensation. "That's impossible! You're only a child of what, thirteen?" Shinigami's father asked, but he could tell that his father's voice had changed from mocking to real fear. The power inside of him was so enormus that without even resonating, just by the mere connection, Spirit's blade was enlargening to Witch Hunter. Something then seemed to click inside Shinigami's head.

His Sanzu lines had been connected.

At the same moment he realized this, he also remembered that only one shinigami at a time could have full Sanzu lines.

Which might've explained why his father collapsed to his knees as power was taken away from him. But he still would not give in. He repeated attack after attack from his position, trying to break Shinigami with all the power left. With each strike, the Reaper's scythe was easily bent by Spirit's blade, whereas before it was unpenetratable. But it would not bend all the way. On seeing this, Shinigami let himself fall into a resonance with Spirit, causing the scythe already in Witch hunter to progress all the way to… Kishin Hunter. And with one swift stroke, Spirit-scythe cut the Reaper's scythe in half. And not only that. It sliced through the figure holding it.

Shinigami gasped as the former reaper crumpled to the floor. He had not expected the attack to kill him…

But he wasn't dead yet. "You think you've beaten me? Yes… But you've lost your friend now. So perhaps I haven't quite lost…" With that, his father was dead.

But Shinigami now had another problem. He dropped Spirit to the ground, and the scythe instantly left Kishin Hunter mode. His father had been right. He was still young. And although he been able to defeat his father well enough, he would probably lose consciousness if he kept his Sanzu Lines connected much longer. But there was one more thing he needed to do with them before he let his power go. One of the things that only a full fledged reaper could do.

He collapsed to his knees beside Eibon, the soul of the latter still blinking weakly inside of him. He pressed one hand to him, and willed the soul inside to come back to life. Eibon's heartbeat started again, faintly, but growing stronger, his soul's glow strengthening as well. Shinigami smiled at him, knowing his best friend would be all right now. He then released the power it took to hold the Sanzu lines in full form… and collapsed on the ground next to Eibon.

**AN: YES! EIBON IS ALIVE! Or is going to live, anyway... You didn't seriously think I'd kill off my favorite character in the entirety of Soul Eater, did you?**

**Have any of you listened to the song Bleed (I must be dreaming) by Evanescence? Go listen to it. It's a very good indication of what went through Shinigami's head after his best friend was nearly killed.**

**Also, I don't know exactly what Kid felt like when his Sanzu Lines connected in the anime (I haven't read the manga all the way. XP), so I made it up. Okay? Okay. And the reason his father didn't die instantly was because he was too EBIL to die instantly. Plus I wanted to include the demon hunter in there. XD**

**Only one or two more chapters to go! XD YAY!**


	9. Going back to pancakes

With the killing of Shinigami's father, the battle had come to a quick ending. The kishin had scattered, but they were all destroyed before they could get very far. And now, in the aftermath of the battle, Kid started to relax again.

They had since gone back into the clubhouse. Asura was, of course, biting his fingernails, something Kid had come to know that he did often. Excalibur was bouncing around happily, not hurt in the slightest and acting like he might have a minor form of ADHD (Like he thought Black*Star did.). Eibon was resting against a box, and on top of that box was Shinigami. Shinigami had apparently let his hand trail over the side of the box, and it was steadily running through Eibon's hair, the later looking strangely content, with his eyes half-closed. Spirit (who had several scratches from the attacks by the reaper's scythe) had brought them both in, looking extremely worried. Shinigami was fine except for exhaustion from having connected his Sanzu lines (Kid had felt this connection occuring, and received further confirmation from Spirit on this). But what puzzled him the most was Eibon.

According to Spirit and only more confirmed by the slash across Eibon's chest, the boy had been run through by a scythe. He shouldn't be alive at that moment. But his heartbeat was strong when Spirit had picked him up, even though the sycthe admitted that the boy hadn't been breathing for at least a minute. What had caused him to stay alive? No matter, the greatest thing was his father's apparent happiness. Kid briefly wondered if his father had something to do with the fact that Eibon lived, but promptly put that thought away. His father couldn't do stuff like that – could he?

Patty started to make a noise, but Liz promptly quieted her, and Kid saw why. Eibon had been so relaxed that he had fallen asleep, Shinigami's hand still running through his hair. Shinigami had also fallen asleep, even though he'd been wide awake seconds before. To use a word his father used often, it was really… cute.

* * *

It was defiantely time to leave, Spirit thought as he looked over everyone. Eibon had been stitched up, although it would've been better if someone like Stein had done it. He also had a new, fresh shirt to replace the green one, which had been stained with blood. Shinigami was completely fine, and the scratch on Kid's arm from the kishin was completely healed over. No one else had been hurt badly, and they were completely ready to say good-bye.

But they were still here. And Spirit could hardly take it anymore. After resonating with him and getting a full understanding of what made him tick, Shinigami had found new ways to get on his nerves. Something that he loved to do. A lot.

And with Shinigami in lead, Exclibur was trying his hardest to annoy Spirit, too. Eibon, despite his restraining power over Shinigami, was choosing not to exercise this, merely watching the events that went on as Spirit tripped over Excalibur's white birch stick for the millionth time that day. "Hey, you're supposed to be an inventor when you grow up, can you make something to get us back to the future?" Spirit asked Eibon with considerable annoyance. Eibon only smirked slightly and shook his head. "Nope. The key words for you there are 'When I grow up'. I'm still a kid, so no can do."

Spirit tried his hardest not to think that Eibon said that just to annoy him. It was probably true, but he didn't want to think they were going to be stuck there. Which they almost practically were, now.

Death the Kid had started to nose around, looking at the books on the shelves. Spirit had looked at one, only to stop on seeing Dante's Inferno. What kind of kid would read Dante's Inferno? What WAS Dante's Inferno, anyway?

Kid apparently found what he was looking for, and pulled a medium sized book off the shelf. It looked like a photo album, similar to the one they had found in the basement of Gallows Mansion. But this seemed different. On the cover, it read, "Death the Kid."

"You think…?" Liz started, only to be interrupted by Kid. "Yes. I do. I think this is how we get back to the future."

The next thing Sprit knew, he and Kid had been pulled into a rib-breaking good-bye hug from Shinigami, who was slightly upset about them leaving. All the others said there good-byes, too, most of which weren't as intense as Shinigami's. And then Kid, sucking in his breath, opened the book.

* * *

Unlike the one they used to travel back through time, this one was filled with pictures. "It'll still work, right~?" Patty asked Kid, looking not much different then usual. "I don't think so, Patty," Kid sighed, about to close the book, when he saw something strange. The picturesin the book were things that were happening currently. The older version of Shinigami was at his mirror and at school everyone was studying – except him, Liz, and Patty. The empty seats caused some of the kids nearby to stare, for although Kid might come late to school on some days, he never missed it entirely. Unless it was a huge problem with something symmetrical. In other words, it truly was the present.

Kid reached out to touch one of the pictures, the one of his father, and he felt Spirit grasp his shoulder, not because the scythe felt it would be a course to the present, only as he wanted to get a better view. Liz had placed her hands on his shoulders from the back, and Patty hung on his left shoulder, bouncy as ever. And Kid touched the picture.

He had the familiar feeling of falling through blackness yet again, and he collapsed with a thud on a hard surface of some kind of floor. Liz fell on top of him next, then Patty, and finally Spirit, and Kid let out a loud "OUFF" that could probably be heard in outer space. "Oho, so you're back, eh?"

Kid looked up with all the ability that he had in him at the moment and saw the spiked point that his father used for feet. If it weren't for the weight of everyone on top of him, he'd have scrambled up to give his father a hug, but it was nearly impossible for him. Rather, he had to wait until Spirit and Liz got off him before he could begin to get up, Patty sliding easily off his back. "What do you mean, we're back?" he asked, wondering if his father knew about what had happened.

"Also, Spirit, I must tell you this." Shinigami looked at the scythe with a look of complete calmness. "I still like pancakes."

Spirit fainted.

**AN: XD SO FUN TO WRITTTTEEEEEEE~ Also, sorry it keeps taking so long to upload chapters, I keep getting distracted.**

**A little note; this was began last year at around THANKSGIVING, if I remember correctly; my opinions have changed and my writing skills have improved. Because of that, I'm going to go over some of the previous chapters and make changes in them, hopefully get them SOMEWHAT better.**

**I'm also going to write a few BACKSTORIES, hopefully this will get you to see the characters better, and understand why Eibon, Shinigami, and Asura live together under one roof, and why Shinigami hates his father in the first place and how that all happened, so...**


	10. One Last Thing

"But, father, how did you know what just happened?"

Kid was now annoyed. Shinigami, the older version of him, that is, had still not answered his question, preferring to continue torturing Spirit. "Hmm? You should know the answer, Kid. Can't you guess?"

Kid still continued to stare dumbstruck at his father. Shinigami sighed, and put a gigantic hand – er, glove, to his mask. "Kid, it should be OBVIOUS! As obvious as this school itself! Kid, I _hated_ symmetry. Well, maybe not hated, but it wasn't something I gave much regard to, and as you very well know, I _still_ don't. Yet this school, it happens to be perfectly symmetrical! Why, do you think, if I hate symmetry?"

Kid felt a slight understanding, but… "You! You're Death the Kid! Don't you think I have more imagination than that?"

The answer was a definite YES, but Kid still gave his father a puzzled look. Hadn't Spirit always told him that his father had not know exactly what to name Kid, and that Death the Kid was just spontaneously made on the spot. Which would have fit his father, too. "Seriously… Kid? It could've been even epicer, like Hades or something… But I chose Kid. Why? Because when I was a kid, I had this other boy come to me, a reaper as well, and tell me that his name was Death the Kid, and that he was my son from the future. And that he really, really loved symmetry."

Kid stared, beginning to realize, but still confused. "But… It still doesn't make sense… If that book really did have the power to transport us back in time, why haven't you used it?"

Shinigami sighed, and looked down to the ground. "Kid. If I could, I would have. But it doesn't work that way. I can't go back in time any more than you could travel into your future. The photo album… It only works once, and it only works for certain persons. Those persons… were yourself, Spirit, Liz, and Patty."

Spirit had a look of recognition and remembrance dawn on his face at something. "You said to me… you promised me when I first came here, that I'd be a Death Scythe, the best, in fact, your very own… That was because… you knew?"

Shinigami chuckled. "Of course! I wielded you in that battle as a Death Scythe, right? And I remember that you looked at me as if I very crazy, and I told you to trust me on it… How could you have forgotten that?"

Spirit looked sheepishly at his feet, and Kid glanced from him back to his father, who was now looking at the photo album in Kid's hands. Strangely, it now read "Shinigami" across the front again, and Kid guessed at what his father wanted. "I'm sorry, but you're not going to see any pictures in here. It's empty."

Behind his mask, Shinigami seemed to smile. "Oh really?" He then gently took the photo album from Kid's hands, and opened it up. Miraculously, it was filled with various pictures. Eibon hot-footing it across the snow (much to the younger version of Shinigami's amusement); Asura being tossed up into the air, looking quite out of his wits for terror, while Eibon in the background held a book over his face (Experience taught Kid this meant that the boy was amused, but didn't want to show it). Asura hugging a boy with golden hair (Vajra?); another dog pile (Shinigami was on the bottom and NOT happy about it); everyone covering their ears while Excalibur was singing (Asura was under the rug, and Eibon was trying to enlarge Shinigami's jacket for two); and that didn't even begin to describe all the random things that were happening, and which made Kid doubt that any of them had any sanity whatsoever, which… was probably not too far off the mark, excepting Eibon.

"Oh, yes, the best times those were," Shinigami said, sighing happily. Kid noticed that out of all the photos, his father gazed the most wistfully at Eibon. The gaze was extremely sad, which didn't surprise Kid, as the wizard had sacrificed himself so that his father could fight Arachne and the kishin Asura. He still didn't think his father was completely over it, either. "You guys can go now; I really can't say much else to you right now, and thanks for bringing this album back, too…"

Spirit, Liz, and Patty began to leave, Kid staying stock still, having just one more question for his father. "Oh, and this never, EVER happened, okay? To all the other students, this is who I really am, and I don't think it would go very well if they ever…. Found out…."

Kid could tell his father was embarrassed by this whole incident, and was worried that somehow things would get out that under his mask he looked like an older version of Kid himself. Which wouldn't be something his father could take, not after all these years of wearing his mask around the children who came to the DWMA.

Both Kid and Shinigami watched as Spirit, Liz, and Patty exited after this. "Well, Kid, what is it?"

Kid now hesitated; he wasn't sure if he should actually come out and ask the question now that the time had come. "How… I mean, Eibon got run through by a scythe, he should have died, but he somehow survived, I mean… how? You'd probably know; you're Death!"

Shinigami chuckled at Kid. "Kid, all these years I haven't told anyone how Eibon stayed alive, not even Eibon himself, and I don't plan to tell the secret now. You'll understand… when you yourself become reaper."

Kid frowned, but even he knew that if his father refused to tell something, there was almost nothing you could do to change it. So he turned around and followed his weapons out from the Death Room.

* * *

As soon as Kid had left, the masked reaper slowly began to change. The gloves left his hands, the spiky point he used for feet melted into legs, the size and shape of his cloak changed, and his mask and hood vanished. What was left could very well have been the same boy in the photo album, admittedly older, but looking much the same. Since his fight with Asura, Shinigami had been too weak to keep his Sanzu lines connected, and he still grew exhausted if he kept them together for a long time. But maybe today he'd be able to keep them connected just long enough…

The burning sensation as the lines connected hurt somewhat, but less than they first had when he tried to connect them after Asura's death. His mouth curled into a half smile, before he extended his hand, palm downwards. Slowly he flipped it back up, wondering what he'd do if nothing happened. When his hand came back up, a floating green soul was being held gently within it, much battered, but having the same quiet, gentle strength of its owner. Smiling fully now, the reaper went to re-connect the soul with it's body, but a wave of exhaustion overcame him, and the soul flickered out from his grasp as the Lines of Sanzu retreated to their half-position. Shinigami sighed once again at the failure of this experiment, one that had nearly become vital to him. "You'll find out Kid… As soon as I can keep these darn stripes connected."

**AN: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! This story has been my pride and joy for nearly six months now, and I'm glad that I was finally able to finish it. It's my first completed project, so...**

**Also, can you guess who that green soul belonged to? I'm sure you can guess, especially if you've read this story well and know me... XD**

**The golden haired kid WAS Vajra, at least in my design for him. And also guess what? I now support VajraXAsura. As well as ShinigamiXEibon and GOOXExcalibur. (seriously.) YAYZ~!**

**I'm going to work on backstories for this, like I said in the last chapter, so you can understand how everyone came to live together. XD Also, like I said, as part of this are OLD, and also because I couldn't spell Asura correctly, I'm going to rewrite things, to see if I can make them BETTER. As in, by a lot. And then I'm going to actually combine all the chapters on my computer and print them out, because I wrote each chapter seperately. XD**

**I hoped you enjoyed this story, and I hope to write (and maybe finish some other stories) soon!**


End file.
